


Handcuffs

by belivaird_st, dusk_at_seven (belivaird_st)



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st, https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/dusk_at_seven
Summary: Piper can’t get enough of Alex’s handcuffs.





	Handcuffs

Alex and Piper lay together on a king size bed with their bare legs entwined. Twisting around, Alex picks up the metal pair of handcuffs off the nightstand and holds them up with Piper looking at them, amused.

“I can’t believe I bought these,” Vause says in a groggy, half-asleep voice.

Piper snorts. “After all we’ve been through, you’d think they’d be a turn off for me.”

Alex snickers and lowers the cuffs to place them right on top of Piper’s belly. The jagged metal teeth feels cool on her bare skin. Piper grabs them and sits up with her blonde hair disheveled.

“I love these. What the hell is wrong with me?” she asks more to herself than to her prison wife.

“I’ve been trying to figure that out for years,” Alex smirks. She rubs her hand along Piper’s warm, slept back. She sits halfway up and presses her lips against the other woman’s shoulder. 

Piper keeps playing around with the cuffs until she locks up one of her wrists. The jagged edges pinch nice and tight into her flesh. “Am I a sick person for liking the way they feel?” 

Alex laughs and wraps her up in a snuggly hug.


End file.
